The Secret Love  A Jick Story
by NickxJick
Summary: What happens when Nick has to go on a date with the handsome superstar Joe Jonas while neither of them are gay?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Nick Lucas and welcome to my "awesome" life. Well, I guess my life is like so many others,in other words boring. I have lived all my life in Dallas, with my mom, dad and little sister. Dad went to war about a year back, and we haven't seen him since then, but he writes us letters every month or so and also for our birthdays. Dad is in the military, you see. He is very firm about rules and order, but yet he is the most amazing dad anyone can ever wish for. Life with out him is really hard because we were, and still are, the best of friends. So, when he left for war I lost both my farther and my best friend. Mom seems to take it pretty well though, she knows aswell as my sister and I do, that he soon will be back with us. Speaking of my "beloved" little sister (who tend and/or enjoys driving me crazy) She can be described in 3 words:

Friend: Because I know that she'll always be there for me when I really need her.  
>Popular: Because... well it is pretty much self-explainatory (sp?)<br>And Crazy: Because she is IN LOVE with this huge pop/rock singer, Snow donas or Poe fonas, or whaterever his name is, and she LOVES speaking about him 24/7. I must say it is "slightly" beginning to drive me crazy. Anyways, I guess thats just Selena.

Monday Morning (school day)

Nicks P.O.V

"Urgh", I said to myself as the alarm started beeping. It cannot be serious about this? "5 more minutes", I mumbled into my pillow as the beeping intensified. "Can you not hear or somthing?" I yelled and violently threw my head into my pilliow. The beeping stops. "thank you", finally peace and quiet.

"Nick, Nick Nick Nick, NICK, Niiiiiiiicccckkkk!". So much for peace and quiet, I thought as my bedroom door swung open and my little sister came jumping into my room. Who has that kind of energy in the morning? "Leave, Selena, I wanna sleep" I said as I turned to the other side, trying to fall back to sleep. "NO!, Guess what? I entered the contest, ohhhh I sooo hope I'm gonna win!, Imagine this: A date with the Love of my life. Doesn't it sound soooo romantic" she said as she threw herself on the bed and sigh dreamily. "You don't even know this "Flow bonas, and who even says you are the one who will win the contest?" She hit me hard over the head with her history book. " Don't even dare talk to me if you do not know his name!" And then she stormed out of my room, smacking the door hard as she did so. Better get up before she gets back in here and starts talking baout him again.

At school

I quickly grabbed my books from my locker and hurried to english class. I luckily made it in time just as the bell rang. "Dude, where were you? I thought you were bailing on me or somthing?" I looked to my right and true enough there was Jonathan. We had decided to skip some classes later to go play baseball at the park. Jonathan was not the best friend in the whole world. He was a little too... eh... clingy. It was close to being gay, which could make you a little uncomfortable once in a while. "No man, My sister just held me up with all her "Im in love" shit, you know how she can be sometimes" I said as I took the seat beside him. "Ah, riight, well were skipping after english right?" He whispered.  
>"Yeah yeah, now shut up, I wanna check Stacy out, she looks so hot today" And she did indeed, her long-wavy brown hair fell down over her shoulders. She was wearing a purple dress, which would have been called slutty by most people. She looked at me and winked. I took out my phone and wrote: "Skipping after english, baseball, wanna come?" I pressed send as I tried to hide my phone from the teacher. I saw her look down at her phone and I was wishing so bad, that she would come.<br>I recieved a message: " Can't, parent-teacher meeting at 2, sorry" Aw, why my I always have such bad luck.

After school at home in the kitchen

"Do you think I'm gonna win mom?" Selena asked my mom for the 7th time today. Yet my mom kept calm and simply answered;"Yes dear, of course you are" I rolled my eyes, why did she care so much about this? "So the contest ends tomorrow and the you get the results thursday and the date is saturday, and I have this friend who also got her sister to enter for her so she had a double chance of winning" She told me. "Interesting, and I want to hear about this why?" I asked as i again focused on my homework, rolling my eyes at her. "Well..." She look a bit nervous "I kinda entered you"...

My eyes shot up from my homework and looked at her with fury. "You did WHAT?" She stepped a bit away from me and said "Well, it would be me going on the date not you!" I stood up not believing that she would do this, I didn't care for her stupid "boyfriend". "Nicholas Lucas, would you calm down?" Why does she have to use my full name? Is that just something mothers to do make you uncomfortable or what? I breathed in and exhaled. "Fine, it's not like they are going to pick a boy anyway, the guy isn't gay right?" I asked as I again sat down in my chair. Selena shook her head "No, he's not but..." She was interrupted my my mom. "There you see Nicholas, it means nothing, it'll be alright" and by that she went into the living-room. "But what?" I asked her ignoring my mothers interuption, still slightly annoyed at Selena. I could see she gathered courage and then said: " But you had to be a girl to enter so I wrote Nicky instead of Nick" and with that she spurted (sp?) up the stairs and into her room. Leaving me behind furious at her. I'm not even gay? Why in the world would I want to go on a date with a guy then? I shook my head and gathered my books. Theres is like one in a billion chance it will be me, I truely had nothing to worry about.

The next day in school

I entered the school with Jonathan who gave me and my sister a ride everyday. Everything seemed normal, yet alot of people I didn't know was staring at me. Weird, ah well of to class.  
>Jon (jonathan) and I walked to class talking about our baseball game (which we won) and new tactics (sp?), but when we entered to class room he suddenly stopped and ran over to a free seat. What? I thought. What's wrong with him today. Then suddenly a paper-ball hit the side of my head. "Hey Jonas, I didn't know you were gay for that twinkle-fairy pop star Joe Jonas?" I looked at him in confusion. Gosh, I hated Jimmy, the biggest Jerk at school. (Yes with a capital J lmao xD) "I'm not?" I answered and sat down at a open table. "Well, that's not what I have heard! Nicky-poo here signed up for at contest to win a date with his little boy friend!" The class roared with laughter, some people even fell of the seats laughing. Jon looked at me in gulit, yet he was not laughing. I guess he told Jimmy? I sunk down in my seat, I couldn't way till the day was over. I didn't let their laughter get to me though, I'm not gay so it doesn't really bother me if the laugh at something which is not real?<p>

At home after school

I couldn't get home fast enough. I knew Jonathan had told Jimmy and the rest of the class, but who told Jonathan? Only one person besides me knew about it and she would soon regret everything. I opened the car-door and ran inside the house. Mom wasn't home yet, if so, I would have been grounded. "SELENA!", I yelled at the top of my lungs. Soon after she came down the stairs looking kinda confused. "What's up Nick? What's wrong?" She asked scratching her head lightly. I simply couldn't calm down, not that I have a thing with anger but this really pissed me off. "WHY? did you tell Jonanthan about the contest? You KNOW he can't keep a secret?" I said as I stepped towards her. She looked long at me, then at the stairs before she ran up to her room. I ran after her, eager to get some kind of explanation. She had locked the door to her room, so I kept banging on it for several minutes. I finally calmed down and slid down the door with my back against it. "I'm soory Nick, I didn't mean to do it, it just... slipped out", she said through the door. She obviously regretted the fact that she had done it. "It's okay, Sel. I just didn't like the thought of people calling me gay" She opened the door, making me fall on my back through her door way. She looked at me grinning. "I get the letter tomorrow though, so it will all be over?" Suddenly somthing hit her and she started screaming. "AHHH, I'm going on a date with Joe Jonas, I NEED to get ready" And with that she dissapeared into her room. 


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight hit my face. "Argh" I said trying to cover my eyes with my hand. "I'm sorry sweety, but your have to go to school" My mom said and kissed my forhead. I sighed, got ready and left the room. I had a weird dream last night, and now something seemed very wrong.

In the kitchen

Jon always comes over for breakfast before he has to pick me and my sister up. Usually he is really talkative and all over the place, taking about the popular girls and stuff. But today he just sits all still and quiet. Something has to be wrong! "Hey" I said to him as I sat down. "Hey" He said back, without even moving.

To avoid the akward silence I stuffed my face with cereal, trying not to be able to talk at all. Soon I had finished and there was nothing else to do. "Mom, where is Selena?" I asked. "I sent her to school early, I was getting tired of listening to Joe Jonas songs and seeing her run around the house, so I told her the faster she got to school, the faster she could get home" My mom said laughing and left the kitchen. I wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed with her. "Did you join the contest so that Joe-dude can be your new best friend or are you actually gay?" Jon broke the silence. And I just looked at him. He was obviously upset about the whole thing. "Neither" I said coldly. "Oh" was the answer I got. Was he not even going to say the he was sorry? For what he did to me yesterday? "I'm sorry by the way, I didn't mean to it just slipped out" he said looking at his empty plate. "It's okay, just don't do it again man?" He smiled at me and grabbed his bag. " I promise"

At school

Jon and I entered the school. Another day in hell. Jimmy was standing across from my locker giving strange looks and yelling fag. Who cares? At least I know that I'm not one. Jon seemed to have cheered up a bit and was noe whisteling musical songs... I swear that dude is girly. "We're still hanging out on saturday, right?" I Nodded and smiled. We're playing baseball again. Suddenly I heard a scream and two arms attacked me and hugged me out of nowhere. "Hi Selena" I choked out. "HIiiiii NIiiick, Look I got the letter" She screamed letting go of me, and started jumping on the spot. "Great" I said "Open it". She noddedd eagerly and opened the letter. On the envelope it said "For Miss Jonas". I still didn't really care about it. She won and I could get the house for myself on saturday. She quickly read the letter and her eyes started to water-up, then she looked at me upset and furious. I looked at Jon, then back at her. What did I do?

She won and I could get the house for myself on saturday. She quickly read the letter and her eyes started to water-up, then she looked at me upset and furious. I looked at Jon, then back at her. What did I do? ...

... "HOW COULD THEY DO THAT? I don't get it! I don't even think my plan works now. I have to find a new plan! And I only have 2 days and ahhh I still have to get ready! and oh nooo..." She started talking to her self like crazy, And Jon and I just stood there and looked at each other then at her. She looked at me with her crazy eyes and pushed the letter into my hands...

"Dear Miss Lucas

We are happy to inform you that you have won the contest and will be going on a date with Joe Jonas on this Saturday at 7 PM. As an extra treat we are also inviting your sister Nicky Jonas to come since you have both entered the contest. If both of you cant go, we will take the nest one in line for the contest"

PS: Please not loud screaming during the date, cause Mr. Jonas's ears can't take it

The Joe Jonas Team (made that up XD) "

I stared at her "I'm not going Selena! I have baseball with Jon" She looked at me now with sad eyes (Moody-much XD, don't worry I love the real Selena) " I kinda figured you would say that, But I'll come up with a plan, if not I just won't get to see the love of my life" She said and went to class. Jon closed his locker and pushed me with his shoulder before running to class. What did I do now? I shook my head and went to class.

At home around dinner time

It was dinner time and Selena, my mom and I were all sitting around the table. My mom had cooked something delicious for tonight cause we were alle going to have a great time tonight. It was one of the only nights at week we were all together, mostly cause I had baseball practice and mom's working schedule. Selena who used to be the center-of-attention, was strangely quiet this evening. "Honey, don't you have anything to share?" My mom tried , half-way through dinner. "Well,.. I got the letter from the contest today, and it said that I won the contest" She said looking at her plate, while pushing her food around. "That's great, Honey" my mom said pouring some more milk into her glass. "Yeah, Well... Nick won too"Selena said and handed mom the letter. Mom read every word carefully before she said: "Well, it's up to Nicholas to decide. You did enter him without his permission, so it's in his full right to say no" Selena looked down at her plate. "I know" she said and slipped out of the chair and up the stairs.

She just left me there, alone, in the kitchen, completely frustrated. On One hand I did not want to go near that twinkle-head (joe) nor go on a date with him, but on the other hand Selena REALLY wanted to go. She had not talked about anything else for so long and she was such a big fan. I sighed and went towards the stairs.

I stood outside her door for a while and I could hear her sobbing. I sighed once again and knocked on the door. "Come in" she said, her voice obviously affected my her crying. I went inside and sat on her bed. She quickly tried to wipe the tears away from her face, but they just kept running down her cheeks. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You really want to go on this date, don't you?" I asked her. She nodded, "But it's okay if you down want to, I mean, I did kinda force you..." I just sat there for a while thinking my options through. "Ok, I'll go with you, but on 2 conditions. 1. You'll never enter me in something like this again, without my permission. and 2. I will only be there as the adult looking out for you, you'll be the one dating, ok?" She jumped on the bed in pure happiness and hugged me very tight. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Saturday afternoon

Jon, my mom and I were in the kitchen, while Selena was getting ready in her room. I had already changed, not into anything speciel just plain me (Nick outfit: ./3254/2989336023_4f56a0fd3c... I still hadn't told Jon that I was going on the date with Selena. He had seemed a bit cold towards me for the past days, but I kindly ignored that. "Eh, Jon?" I asked looking at my hands. I saw his head move, he was looking at me. "I can't go with you to play baseball tonight, I promised Selena I would go on the date with her" I prepared myself to be yelled at, but nothing happened. I looked up, and heard the frontdoor close. I looked confused at my mom, who simply said: "He left" and then she left the kitchen. Was it the fact that I blew off baseball for going on a "date" or was I the actual date that bothered him? My thoughts were interupted by a screaming Selena, coming down the stairs. "Are you not ready yet?" She said eyeing my outfit. I felt slightly offended "What? I used 10 minutes to find this outfit!" She rolled her eyes at me and dragged me into the lions cave (her room).

Just before the date

I must say 2 things. 1. I didn't find a need for me to change my outfit since I would not be the one dating, but Selena made me look pretty the I cared about what I was wearing. (Nick after: ./3446/3872696269_9e51097280... But it's still Nice to look nice:) 10 minutes later Selena came down the stairs, She looked like a million compared to me. (Selena: ./2526/4014568380_b0170e2909...  
>I Was thankful for that, cause then I would just blend in with the background. next to her. Selena kept talking about glitter-boy for a loooong time, until the doorbell rang and then she froze in the middle of her sentence.<p>

Suddenly she ran towards the door, fixed her hair and opened the door. Then I heard the voice. The voice I had heard so many times from the room next to mine. The voice I had heard singing so loud it was hard to concentrate on my homework. This time it was alive and near. "Hi, are you Selena?" It asked and 2 seconds later I heard something hit the floor.I ran towards the door and saw Selena on the floor, she had passed out. I bend down seeing if she was ok. "Is she okay?" I looked up and directly into a pair of dazzling chocolate brown eyes. "Wow" I thought to myself. I stared for a while before realizing i was actually staring and shook my head. Oh, It was just twinkle-boys eyes, nevermind. He smiled at me and placed his hand on Selena shoulder, right next to my hand. "Ouch" Selena said as she sat up. Twinkle-boy imediately helped her up on her feet and onto a chair. "Are you okay?" He asked her checking her. "Yeah" She said rubbing her forehead. We just stood there, waiting for her to be okay. "I think i'm okay to go now"She said smiling dreamily at him. "Alright" He said fixing his jacket "Where is your sister then?" Both Selena and I looked at the floor at that. "Well... that would tecnically be me " I said looking up at him again. He gave me a weird look as if he thought I was the ugliest sister ever. "I'm not a girl, nor gay thought... Selena enterted me so she wouldn't have to go alone" I lied through my teeth for her. "So.. yeah" He shook his head taking it all in. "Alright then, we'll just all go" and he took selena hand and went outside..

What have I gotten myself into?

(BTW Joe: ./3320/3302101231_3872cb3440...


	3. Chapter 3

We drove in his car to the restaurant. He was, of course, driving, Selena was in the front-seat next to him and I was in the back. They kept talking about things, well.. Selena kept telling him about her life and he was listening to her. I couldn't help but feeling like the third-wheel sitting there in the back and them not noticing me, though intentionally that was the plan, but it still felt a bit weird.

When we arrived at the restaurant Joe got out and opened the door for Selena and took her hand, while waiting for me to get out. Selena looked like she was gonna pass out again when he was holding her hand. We all got inside and seated. I sat next to Selena, who was sitting across from Joe. She was still telling him about her life, I don't even think he had uttered a word yet. He was just listening. If he was interested or just acting, I did not know but it seemed real. I didn't really listen to her, I already knew about her life and hearing more about how she adored that glitter-boy was not on my wish-list. So I hummed a few showtunes in my head while thinking about baseball. "I'll be back in a second" I looked up. Selena had gone to the bathroom. I eyed her all the way to the door then I looked back. There they were, the most delicious, dazzling, brown eyes which kept staring into mine... wait a minutes, it's still Twinkle-boy's eyes. I shook my head lightly as if shaking of the feeling. Joe just smiled at me. "You don't say much?" I looked up. "I could say the same thing about you" I muttered back. He didn't say anything, he just kept starring. He looked at me and smiled. "Are you alright? You haven't said much tonight, I'm sorry if this is awkward for you, I mean... My team just figured that Nicky was a girl, but obviously they were wrong" He said, not taking his eyes of my face. "Not that I mind or anything..." He quickly added, when I did not respond. "I'm fine, and it's alright, I promised Selena that I would go with her and I always keep my promises" I said, now looking at my fork which suddenly became interesting. I didn't look at him but I could see his hand move a little closer towards mine. What was this guy trying to do? I mean, he seems nice and all, but what was he trying to do? I didn't believe that he was gay, obviously because of all of his girl-fans and big interest in my sister. And nor was I, I liked girls, that was a plain fact. My thoughts were disturbed when his hand only was an inch away from mine. My heart started beating faster, why? It must be because I didn't want the awkward situation to happen. Oh God he just lifted his hand of the table he is going to put it on mine! I shrieked inside my head as his hand, in what seemed to be slow-motion, lifted off the table and hovered over mine. Then in a second of denial he moved it to the side and took a tooth-pick instead, just as Selena came back from the bathroom to join us once again.

None of us, except Selena who kept telling Joe about herself, said anything to each other during the rest of the dinner. I kept going through possibilities in my head, as to why he had tried to put his hand on mine. He seemed spellbound by everything Selena said about herself, not paying any attention, whatsoever, to me. I couldn't complain. My final possibility, and also the one I ended up sticking with, was that he actually just wanted a tooth-pick but was paying attention to something else in the restaurant and not really watching were his hand was. It seemed plausible in my head, so I stuck with it.

When we were done with dinner, and it was getting late by the way, Joe paid for the dinner and took Selena's hand as we walked out to the car. Somehow I could not help but feeling left out, but I had to shake that feeling as we were walking across the parking lot. All of the sudden a car raced through the parking lot, I looked at it and thought it looked like Jon's car, but that was impossible, he was playing baseball tonight. I kept walking across the parking lot until I heard a "watch out!" and then everything went black.

He looked at me and smiled. "Are you alright? You haven't said much tonight, I'm sorry if this is awkward for you, I mean… My team just figured that Nicky was a girl, but obviously they were wrong" He said, not taking his eyes of my face. "Not that I mind or anything…" He quickly added, when I did not respond. "I'm fine, and it's alright, I promised Selena that I would go with her and I always keep my promises" I said, now looking at my fork which suddenly became interesting. I didn't look at him but I could see his hand move a little closer towards mine. What was this guy trying to do? I mean, he seems nice and all, but what was he trying to do? I didn't believe that he was gay, obviously because of all of his girl-fans and big interest in my sister. And nor was I, I liked girls, that was a plain fact. My thoughts were disturbed when his hand only was an inch away from mine. My heart started beating faster, why? It must be because I didn't want the awkward situation to happen. Oh God he just lifted his hand of the table he is going to put it on mine! I shrieked inside my head as his hand, in what seemed to be slow-motion, lifted off the table and hovered over mine. Then in a second of denial he moved it to the side and took a tooth-pick instead, just as Selena came back from the bathroom to join us once again.

None of us, except Selena who kept telling Joe about herself, said anything to each other during the rest of the dinner. I kept going through possibilities in my head, as to why he had tried to put his hand on mine. He seemed spellbound by everything Selena said about herself, not paying any attention, whatsoever, to me. I couldn't complain. My final possibility, and also the one I ended up sticking with, was that he actually just wanted a tooth-pick but was paying attention to something else in the restaurant and not really watching were his hand was. It seemed plausible in my head, so I stuck with it.

When we were done with dinner, and it was getting late by the way, Joe paid for the dinner and took Selena's hand as we walked out to the car. Somehow I could not help but feeling left out, but I had to shake that feeling as we were walking across the parking lot. All of the sudden a car raced through the parking lot, I looked at it and thought it looked like Jon's car, but that was impossible, he was playing baseball tonight. I kept walking across the parking lot until I heard a "watch out!" and then everything went black.

I KILLED NICK! MUH HAHAHAHAAAA!... ;)

**Episode 8**

At first I thought I had just woken up the next morning, but I soon skipped that thought when I heard voices. They seemed far away. They were worried and spoke very quickly. They seemed to come nearer and nearer until they were right above me. I knew it was above me, because I was lying down. Why were they worried, what was there to worry about? I felt fine? I soon had to take those last words back, because soon enough I felt a massive pain near my waist and on in my chest. I whimpered slightly as the hands of the voices tried to move me. They failed. It just hurt even more now. I exhaled and opened my eyes. I looked into a pair of dazzling brown eyes and knew I had died and come to heaven. Then I, for the third time this evening, realized it was Joes eyes and felt a bit disappointed. "Nick, are you okay?" Joe asked as he scanned every part of my body, with his eyes, for blood. "I'm okay, but what happened?" I said, but it only came out as a small whisper. He sighed in relief "The car hit you, Selena is trying to call your mom, but she doesn't seem to answer her phone?" My head was all fussy as I tried to remember where mom was. "I think she's at my aunt's house" I said, trying not to move. "I don't want to go to the hospital!" I said, to whom, I don't know. I just wanted to get my point across. I heard footsteps and Selena looked down at me with tears in her eyes. She was obviously trying to restrain herself from hugging me. "I know Nick, Mom is at aunt Daisy's house, but she doesn't answer her phone either. If you could drive us to the house, then I'll drive to aunt Daisy's and get mom?" Joe nodded in agreement, He seemed to believe I really had to go to the hospital, but he did not argue with her.

.Then they both looked at me, they seemed to have thought the same thing as I did. How were we going to move me? "Maybe I can get up, on my elbows…" I started, and tried to pull myself up but the pain cut though me and I fell onto the asphalt again. "Selena, go start the car and we'll be there in a second" Joe said, handing her his car keys. She tried to protest saying that she wanted to help me, but Joe simply just asked her to go to the car. "This may hurt, but only for a bit, ok?" he said looking me in the eyes. I nodded; not believing it could hurt any more than it already did. But I was horribly wrong. Joe slowly shoved his arms underneath me and lifted me up. I had to restrain myself from screaming like a lunatic. I whimpered through my teeth as Joe lifted me to the car. He looked crushed by the fact the he was the one causing me so much pain, but he continued to the car without a word. The pain made all the feelings, of this situation being awkward, go away. If the pain hadn't been there this would have felt really weird, I mean, being carried by a dude? And even my sister date, ON my sisters date? I left the issue alone as he gently placed me in the backseat.


	4. Chapter 4

At first I thought I had just woken up the next morning, but I soon skipped that thought when I heard voices. They seemed far away. They were worried and spoke very quickly. They seemed to come nearer and nearer until they were right above me. I knew it was above me, because I was lying down. Why were they worried, what was there to worry about? I felt fine? I soon had to take those last words back, because soon enough I felt a massive pain near my waist and on in my chest. I whimpered slightly as the hands of the voices tried to move me. They failed. It just hurt even more now. I exhaled and opened my eyes. I looked into a pair of dazzling brown eyes and knew I had died and come to heaven. Then I, for the third time this evening, realized it was Joes eyes and felt a bit disappointed. "Nick, are you okay?" Joe asked as he scanned every part of my body, with his eyes, for blood. "I'm okay, but what happened?" I said, but it only came out as a small whisper. He sighed in relief "The car hit you, Selena is trying to call your mom, but she doesn't seem to answer her phone?" My head was all fussy as I tried to remember where mom was. "I think she's at my aunt's house" I said, trying not to move. "I don't want to go to the hospital!" I said, to whom, I don't know. I just wanted to get my point across. I heard footsteps and Selena looked down at me with tears in her eyes. She was obviously trying to restrain herself from hugging me. "I know Nick, Mom is at aunt Daisy's house, but she doesn't answer her phone either. If you could drive us to the house, then I'll drive to aunt Daisy's and get mom?" Joe nodded in agreement, He seemed to believe I really had to go to the hospital, but he did not argue with her.

.Then they both looked at me, they seemed to have thought the same thing as I did. How were we going to move me? "Maybe I can get up, on my elbows…" I started, and tried to pull myself up but the pain cut though me and I fell onto the asphalt again. "Selena, go start the car and we'll be there in a second" Joe said, handing her his car keys. She tried to protest saying that she wanted to help me, but Joe simply just asked her to go to the car. "This may hurt, but only for a bit, ok?" he said looking me in the eyes. I nodded; not believing it could hurt any more than it already did. But I was horribly wrong. Joe slowly shoved his arms underneath me and lifted me up. I had to restrain myself from screaming like a lunatic. I whimpered through my teeth as Joe lifted me to the car. He looked crushed by the fact the he was the one causing me so much pain, but he continued to the car without a word. The pain made all the feelings, of this situation being awkward, go away. If the pain hadn't been there this would have felt really weird, I mean, being carried by a dude? And even my sister date, ON my sisters date? I left the issue alone as he gently placed me in the backseat.

**Episode 9**

I don't remember much of the car ride home. Only that Selena sat in the back trying to comfort me. It wasn't helping. I was still in pain, I guessed that I had broken a few ribs and got some nasty bruises. Maybe more. Soon I heard the car stop and saw some of our house; I don't think I have ever been this happy to get home. Selena got out of the car and went to the front door and opened it. Then Joe lifted me inside. Again I wanted to scream like a lunatic, but I held it in. Joe soon lifted me inside the kitchen and up the stairs. How strong was this guy, when he could easily lift me up the stairs? I'm not a skinny person, nor am I overweight, but I have muscles on my body. I would say I'm average, maybe a bit more because of the muscles. He gently placed me on my bed and turned on the lights. "I should really go" Selena said, looking from me to him. "I will be an hour or two max" She said and turned around to leave.

Several minutes of silence went by after she left. I looked at my hands, why was he just standing there? "You don't have to stay, you know that, right?" I said daring a look at him. He smiled a bit but not much. "I know, but if it's alright with you I'll stay till she gets back. Just to check on you" I nodded and rested my head on my pillow. He sat down on the edge of the bed scanning my body. My heart beat faster, what was he doing? "Maybe we should fix you up before your mom comes back, so she doesn't end up with a heart attack" he said with a crooked smile. Before I could protest he left my room and went downstairs. I couldn't help to think how nice he actually was and how wrong my idea of him had been. Maybe I just didn't like him because I had to listen to facts about him every single day? Yeah, that had to be it. When I thought it through I actually knew more about him, then I realized. Usually I blocked it all out when she started talking about him, but apparently some of it stuck on my mind. I had to tell Selena that he was alright when she got back; maybe they could go out again. I felt my stomach hurt a bit by that thought; maybe it was just the pain again. Joe got back and sat down again. "I better clean your scratches so they don't get infected" I didn't argue, I was too exhausted to do so. He started cleaning my face, gently as when he lifted me. He didn't want to hurt me. It actually felt nice even though it stung a little. When he was done with my face and my hands he paused and moved to the top of my shirt. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and I felt myself shiver. By each button I got more and more Goosebumps but I don't know if he noticed. Then he lifted me off the bloody shirt leaving me shirtless. Funny enough it didn't feel awkward but maybe it was because I was too tired. He gently rubbed the cotton-piece against the scratches on my chest and I had a hard time suppressing a moan. I felt so nice when he did it. He started at my neck and moved down my chest. It must have been pretty bad. He moved it from my chest to my bellybutton. Then he stopped and I got a bit upset, why did he stop? He didn't move he just looked at my face, into my eyes. He seemed sad for some reason. The dazzling brown eyes were now not filled with happiness and excitement but with doubt and worry. "What's wrong?"I asked. I couldn't help myself. He smiled as if he made up his mind about something "Nothing". He bent down over me as his face slowly moved towards mine. Was he actually going to do this? And why did I not feel disgusted? My heart beat like crazy as he came closer and closer.

I could feel his warm breath tickle my face. His lips were now an inch from mine. He looked deeply into my eyes, looking for approval. For some reason I almost screamed of approval, but he slowly moved away from my face again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why?" I though, as he was moving away. Wait, I actually wanted this guy to kiss me? Hell yeah! I lifted my arm in pain and grabbed his shirt. He looked confused at my hand for a second, then at me. I smiled and pulled him down towards me. He still had a confused look at his face when it, again, just was an inch from mine. I smiled reassuringly as our lips met. His lips were soft and moist. At first he didn't kiss me back, but when he actually realized what we were doing, he did. It seemed like we were kissing for hours or maybe even several sunshiny days until our lips parted. I didn't want it to stop, ever. I had never had a kiss like that before, it was amazing, no, it was better than amazing, and it was indescribable. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

Neither of us said anything for a while. Joe kept cleaning my scratches on my chest, but now with a smile on his face. He moved from my chest to my stomach. The scratches near my waist were the worst ones. It didn't feel nice when he cleaned those. He moved from my waist to my lower stomach, just above the waist of my jeans. I restrained myself as never before to not let out a moan, just hoping he would be done soon. He kept disinfecting it and apparently I couldn't hold it any longer. I moaned slightly as he rubbed the cotton against my lower stomach. He stopped and giggled at me. "I'm sorry, I'll stop now" He said and threw the cotton out. I couldn't help but laughing myself.

He put his hand on my chest. It was soft and warm. The question burned inside of me but I was afraid to ask it, what if he got mad and left. "I've never kissed a boy before" He said answering my silent question. "I never really thought of the option of being gay. I guess my record company would freak out if I was. I never gave it a thought actually, not until now. I'm the boy the girls want, not the guys" He said looking at his hands. "I want you" I said silently, I knew it sounded cheesy but I went with it and I wasn't even a lie. He smiled. "I never thought of being gay either. I must say I was rather against it until tonight" I said sharing everything just like he did. He still smiled. "What are we going to do? I mean, I wanna spend more time with you and stuff, but if people found out, if my sister found out…"He nodded thinking of something. "Maybe I can still date your sister" He said looking at me. "Then people won't get suspicious and we can spend more time together?" I didn't like the idea of her kissing him, but the plan sounded nice. "Do you have to kiss her?" I whined. He laughed of pure amusement. I sounded beautiful. "No, I think just being around her would be okay for her. She seems like she has A LOT more to tell me?" He laughed. I sighed in relief. He pecked my lips and got up. "I better go before your sister and mom gets home" he went for the door. "I'll see you soon, Nicky" He added when he saw my pouty face, he winked at me and then he left. I laid my head on my pillow and sighed. The only word I could think of was WOW.

I woke up a few days later, still in my bed. When my mom got home with Selena the other night she had been so scared that, she made me go to the hospital even though I didn't want to. The doctor had fixed me up, yet I didn't see what was wrong with what Joe had done, and send me home telling my mom I had to rest for a few days. Mom had made me stay in bed for 3 days now and she wasn't counting on me going to school for the rest of week. I couldn't really complain I was sooo tired all the time.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10.30. I looked around and saw Selena in the door way. "Why are you not in school?" I asked sitting up. "Mom made me stay home and watch you. The groceries couldn't get themselves anymore" She went downstairs and turned on the TV. 10.30, mom wouldn't be back for several hours so maybe I could go downstairs for a bit, without her knowing? I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, so far so good. I slowly and painfully made my way over to the door way, looking like a small child who had just learned to walk. Highly embarrassing if it wasn't because I was alone. I sat on the edge of the stairs and got down, step by step. Selena was curled up in a ball on the couch. I slowly made my way over to her and sat down. "What's wrong?" I asked trying to sound caring. "Why hasn't he called me yet? Am I that terrible?" She asked in a small voice hiding her face in her knees. I put my arm around her. He really hadn't called yet? Not even to see if I was going to be alright? Did he not even care? Or maybe I just dreamt it all. Maybe the kisses were a long-lost dream? It had to be if he hadn't called. "He'll call soon, maybe he's just busy. Didn't he say he had a lot of interviews the up-coming days? Maybe he just didn't have any time for it?" I said as I hugged her. She hugged me back smiling. We never really had moments like this, usually we were fighting, like normal sibling, but moments like this were nice. "You're right" She said wiping her tears away and smiling.

"Beep...Beeep… Beeeep" Selena answered her phone quickly. She looked like she was gonna cry again. I must have dozed off on the couch because the time was now 11.55. Suddenly out of nowhere I was hugged tightly. "Joe is coming today and tomorrow" She shrieked jumping up and down. I smiled; maybe it wasn't all a dream.

It was 2 pm and once again I had been put to bed. Mom had gotten a bit mad at me when she saw that I was not in bed so she sent me to my room. Blah, I thought hitting my head on the pillow. Joe was in Selena's room, he hadn't even come in to say hello to me. Blah at him, I thought. Maybe it was just a dream? Maybe he was really in love with Selena; maybe I wasn't gay at all? I threw my blanket over my face and closed my eyes. "Please, don't hide your face from me; I have been without it for too long"


	6. Chapter 6

Joe was in Selena's room, he hadn't even come in to say hello to me. Blah at him, I thought. Maybe it was just a dream? Maybe he was really in love with Selena; maybe I wasn't gay at all? I threw my blanket over my face and closed my eyes. "Please, don't hide your face from me; I have been without it for too long"

I pulled the blanket down as quickly as I had put it on. There he was in my door way, smiling at me. If I wasn't lying in my stupid bed, I would have fainted by the very sight of him. He looked so amazing in daylight; his brown eyes stared deeply into mine as he smiled my favorite smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost" He said and sat on my bed. I couldn't speak just look at him. He laughed slightly and took my hand in his. "I missed you" he said. My heart just beat even faster. "You are awfully quiet. Here I am, sneaking out of Selena's room to `go to the bathroom´ and you say nothing?" he laughed holding my hand even tighter. I just smiled at him, it was the only thing I could do. His head moved closer to mine and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. Every though I had had about him forgetting me disappeared. I felt his warm breath on my face and my head went dizzy. Then I felt his lips on my and I was sure my heart jumped out of my chest this time and far away into space. He kissed me with such a passion I had never felt before. Moving his lips on mine hungrily.

"Nicholas, would you like some soup?" The door to my room opened and I push Joe away from me. Unfortunately he hit the floor as my mother entered the room. She stopped in the middle of the doorway and looked from me to Joe. "What's going on in here?" she asked, putting my soup on the table.

I was about to say something, just as Joe appeared from the floor holding a hand on his now hurting head. "Nothing, Mrs. Lucas. I just wanted to see if he was alright". He said rubbing his head, obviously in pain. "Oh, that's very nice of you Joe" she said smiling at him as she left the room and closed the door. "WHY DID YOU PUSH ME ON THE FLOOR?" Joe whispered, angrily. "Well, Hello? What is she saw you kissing me? That would have been a lovely surprise for my mother. 1. The guy your daughter is dating is actually gay and dating your son cause tadaa 2. Your son is also gay! YEAH JOE! I shouldn't have pushed you on the floor!" I was out of breath and that didn't help the fact that my broken ribs just hurt even more now. My hands were balled into fists as looked at him. He just looked at me. Now it was his turn to be quiet. I took my soup and started eating it, as I heard the door close.

A couple of hours went by in my room. I knew Joe had not left the hour because I could hear him talking down the hall a couple of times. I regretted getting mad at him for nothing; I did kind of push him violently on the floor. I made up my mind; I would apologize to him before he left today. But how? If I tried to sneak out of bed again I swore my mom would kill me. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said not really paying attention. How was I gonna talk to him? "I'm gonna leave now, I just thought I'd let you know" I looked up. Joe was standing at the end of my bed, paying more attention to my carpet than to me. "Joe... I..." He went for the door. I hurried out of bed, but as I did my feet didn't really follow me, so I fell on my face on the floor in front of him instead. "Ow" I said holding my ribs. Two strong, firm hands help me up and supported me as I walked back to the bed. I sat at the edge, trying to look him in the eyes. He didn't make it easy for me. "Joe, I'm really sorry about before. I'm just really worried my mom or Selena will find out, because I'm not quite ready for that, yet. I don't even know what you and I are yet. I don't even know you middle name!" I gave up, trying to look him in the eyes and paid attention to the carpet just like him. "It's Adam" I looked up and saw him smiling. He sat down next to me, putting his hand on my knee. "I don't know what we are yet either, but we can find out together?" (AN: Cheesy, I know. Please don't kill me ;)) I smiled as he kissed my lips for the second time today, and I set my head off spinning.

"We'll have to keep it a secret for everyone" I said. "My family, your family, the press, your fans" I hoped he would be okay, with that. He kissed my forehead lightly. "I don't mind, then I will just have you to myself" I couldn't help but smile.

It was Friday and my mom finally let me go back to school. Selena had already told every single person at school about her date with Joe and they were all super excited. Weird. But Joe was coming over tonight for dinner. The cover was that he came for Selena of course, but I knew better. I went to my locker and saw Jon standing there. He of course knew about the accident and everything, and he was surprisingly happy to see me. "Hey Nick, so when will you be able to play base ball again? We really need you on the team man!" Yup. He was back to normal again. We went to class talking about the new season coming up.

Class was boring as usually, nothing really interesting to report. I sat next to _ today. A few days ago I would have been totally excited but not really anymore. She kept smiling at me as the class went along. It felt a little weird, but tried to ignore it the best I could.

Finally class ended and I went to my locker. Jon already hurried on. "Hey, Nice to see you're back" I looked behind and saw Stacy. She smiled while twirling her hair around her finger. "Thanks" I said turning my attention to my books. "Don't you have a free period now?" She asked stepping closer to me. "Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" She stepped even closer to me. "Oh I do too! Just wondered if we could talk a bit?" I was kind of scared where this was going, but talking never hurt anyone did it? "Sure I answered and we went to the library.

We sat down in the far back of the library. No one usually sat down here, because it was too far to walk, when they had to get back to class. "So I heard your sister went on a date with Joe Jonas, lucky girl. So I figured you got to meet him as well? Was it fun?" "Eh yeah he's a very nice person" I said hoping we could change the subject as I felt my cheeks turn red. "That's great" She said moving closer to me. "You know since we are partners in that project, maybe we should find some books for research?" She asked me still moving closer. "Eh, sure" I said just happy we changed the subject. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me further into the library to find books. I never went to the library here at school so I had no idea where we were going. She dragged me to the bottom shelf and let go of my wrist. I looked at the shelves. "I don't think this is the right isle" I said and turned to her. She put her hands on my chest and looked me in the eyes. "Trust me. This IS the right isle, for what we're doing" she said and pushed me into the wall


	7. Chapter 7

She dragged me to the bottom shelf and let go of my wrist. I looked at the shelves. "I don't think this is the right isle" I said and turned to her. She put her hands on my chest and looked me in the eyes. "Trust me. This IS the right isle, for what we're doing" she said and pushed me into the wall. She put her lips on mine and kissed me violently as she unbuttoned my shirt. I didn't kiss her back, but tried to get her of. It didn't work; she was exceptionally strong for such a small person. She pushed me to the floor and sat on top of me kissing my now bare chest all the way down to my waist. I tried to push her of but somehow she just stayed on top of me. If I yelled we would both be kicked out of school for good. She suddenly put her hand inside my jeans and started to rub me fast. I felt the need to moan like crazy, but at the same time I just didn't feel right. I moved her hand with force and pushed her of me. "What are you doing? We were just getting started" she asked. "Getting away from you" I answered as I left while buttoning both my shirt and my jeans.

When I got home later Selena was in my room. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. "Just clearing up a rumour" She said lying on my bed.

"What rumour?"

"That you did Stacy in the library" How could she know that, besides I didn't DO her.

"That's a lie"

"Really? You two seemed pretty comfy when I walked past?" she said casually.

"She came on to me and I tried to get her off of me!" I yelled, probably to loud.

"Yeah, she does that to lots of guys. You know if you just went along with it, you've might have become popular, like me"

"So if someone does that to you, you just go along with it?" I didn't really wanna know.

"Depends on how popular the person is" She said as she left my room. Ew i thought...

(I'm skipping to dinner, Joe has arrived and they are about to sit at the table)

A few friends also joined us for dinner. Ok a few was probably a lie. But there was so little room, that we ended up sitting really close at the long table in the garden. Joe sat next to me, because Selena was sitting next to her best friend Jodie. I wouldn't have minded though if it had not been for our argument about me cheating. Selena had told Joe that I'd done some girl in school, and we had a big argument about it. It was left at: "I know we are not really a thing, yet, but how could you let her touch you, if I can't?" Then mom called us down for dinner.

Dinner was quiet and peaceful. Joe didn't say anything. He just looked at the other guests. What did he mean by touch me? I actually forgot to tell you that it was my dad's birthday. We celebrated it even though he was in Iraq. I smiled by the thought of him coming home soon. Then I felt a hand on my thigh. I stiffened a bit. I knew it was Joe's, because my Aunt Daisy was sitting on my other side and I knew i t couldn't be her :S. He rubbed my thigh lightly underneath the table so no one noticed. I felt so nice, but I had to focus. He moved his hand to my inner thigh and up my leg. If he kept going much longer I wouldn't be able to hold it in. He rubbed me faster and harder. But the people around us couldn't see it. I tried even harder to keep my head straight to pretend nothing was happening. Then he started to rub me outside my jeans. I gasped quietly and moved his hand. I gave him my best death stare, but he just laughed at me. I guess he forgive me? He started to rub me again and I blinked for a very long time, till I moved his hand again. "Can I talk to you, please?" I whispered. He nodded and followed me inside

We went inside the house. No one would really notice, because we were done eating and everybody was everywhere now. I went for my room, because it would be the quietest place to talk. He followed right behind me. I could him stare at me, but I ignored it as we got to my room.

I sat on my bed and he sat on my chair. I needed to start this conversation. "Joe what are we doing?" I asked but soon thought it was a stupid question. "Talking I guess, but that's probably not what you mean?" I shook my head.

"We agreed to keep it a secret? So I guess that's what we're doing?"

"Yeah, but what is it that were keeping a secret?" This question hurt him.

"I don't know? Are we dating or? Are we just kissing-buddies?" The last one made me giggle and he did too.

"I don't know, we haven't even been on a date yet, but it is not really easy to go on a real date, is it? So dating will have to be limited to my house"

"We have been on a date Nicky" He said smiling.

"Yeah, we'll me getting hit by a car on the first date is not really... Ehm... A successful one is it?" He laughed and moved over to sit next to me.

"Maybe not, but I got to kiss you anyway"

I smiled. That actually was true. But a thought hit me and I stood up.

"But what are we then?"

"Anything you want us to be Nicky?" he said getting up as well smiling my now favourite smile and my knees got weak.

"I really wanna be more then kissing-buddies, but are we ready for that?" He moved closer to me and put his hands on each side of my waist, holding me. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and felt like I was in heaven. I could easily get lost in them for eternity. He started to walk while rubbing my waist gently, causing me to back up. He stopped when I reached the wall. I noticed that he was only a few centimetres (AN: sorry I don't really the inches and stuff) taller than me. He smiled at me again, moving his head closer to mine. I felt his hot breath on my lips and it set my head off spinning. Then he kissed me even more affectionately than ever before. I moved my hand to his neck, while his stayed on my waist. I felt the pressure of his tongue and I let him in. It was not so much kissing anymore as making-out. His hands moved to the top of my shirt and started to unbutton it. Button by button. I smiled through the kisses and I heard him moan quietly. Soon he had on buttoned my shirt and moved his hands from my waist to my bare chest. I started to lead him over to my bed and he followed obediently. We got to the edge and he pushed me lightly on the bed crawling on top of me. He went for my neck, sucking and kissing it every place possible until got to the crook of my neck and I moaned. He smiled and continued to kiss there. My hands were on his lower back, trying to lift up his t-shirt, but every time I tried to do it he kissed my neck causing me to moan and lose concentration. He pulled away looking at me.

"Need some help?"He laughed lifting his shirt off. I just stared at him.


	8. Chapter 8

My hands were on his lower back, trying to lift up his t-shirt, but every time I tried to do it he kissed my neck causing me to moan and loose concentration. He pulled away looking at me.

"Need some help?"He laughed lifting his shirt off. I just starred at him.

He had looked so sexy! His body was muscular and... I was lost for words. If he wasn't kissing my lips, I would have started to drool, I swear. I moved my hands from his back to his abs, running both my hands over them. He moaned through the kisses again and I smiled. He started kissing my neck again and went down to my chest, kissing everywhere it was possible. He went further and further down, until he reached the waist of my jeans. Then he stopped and went back up to look at my face.

"Why did you stop?" I asked putting on the most girlish pouty face I could. He giggled and kissed my forehead. "I wanna wait with that, baby. Is that alright?" He kissed my face all over. Kinda in a fun way cause he was drooling on me the whole time, so I pushed him on the floors again.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head, sound like a little child, a very cute little child I might add. I jumped off the bed on and onto him sitting on top of him, pinning him to the floor. "You are such a child" He said giggling . I kissed him passionately and let go of his hands. He held my waist as I laid on top of him . He was so perfect, it was unbelievable.

"I was wondering why both of you left the party, are you boys having fun?" My whole body froze as I looked at the door. Aunt Daisy was looking at us with a crooked smile on her face. I hurried off the Joe and the floor and grabbed my shirt. I was in complete terror. Joe just looked from me to my aunt and was incapable of moving anywhere.

She laughed and shook her head. "When you guys are done, come down for dessert". And then she closed the door, while smiling. I looked at Joe in terror and he was just as scared as me. But wait? She didn't get mad! Confusion then hit me as I sat on the bed next to Joe. " I don't think she is gonna tell anyone..." he said quietly, starring at his shaking hands."But maybe we should have been a little more careful". I took his hands in mine and kissed them. "I'll talk to her about it later" I said and handed him his shirt. "Maybe we should go down stairs again?"

Nobody, other than Aunt Daisy, had been looking for us, because they were all laughing and having a good time. Therefore could Joe and I easily sneak back into the party. For the first time since my dad left, I actually saw my mother smile and laugh. Of course she had been laughing and smiling before, but never like this, was this pure joy. I couldn't help laughing myself, when I saw my uncle dance. I don't think that anyone would be able not too. I looked at Joe and sure enough he was laughing too.

A few weeks had passed since my dad's birthday party. Joe and I were still together as much as possible without my mom or Selena noticing it. They just thought that Joe and I had become friends. Selena was obviously over Joe, cause she had started dating Jonathan, which I really didn't mind since he was a nice guy, at least that put my worries to rest that he liked me, and I meant really liked me, but he was obviously into girls. Thankfully, cause Joe was the only one that I would ever want. Joe had been very busy this past week being in the recording studio, but we still managed to get some time for us self. But today was the worst day of them all. Joe was leaving for 1 weeks for a few concerts. It was horrible and mean, but it wasn't his fault. Mom said I couldn't go since I still had school and vacation was still a few weeks away.

We were standing in the kitchen all alone saying goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you in a week then…" I said looking at my feet, without really caring about them. He kissed my lips lightly, cause my mom was in the living room.

"It won't feel so long Nick, I'll be home before you know it! Next time I promise you can come with me" Joe said and took me in his arms. He hugged me for a very long time, and I didn't want him to let go, ever! But he did, and then he left, and I was all alone.

(A few days later in school)

I felt like the biggest drama queen ever! I couldn't sleep last a night, and somehow the world just seemed a bit less bright without Joe in it. As I walked to my locker trying to convince myself that it would be alright, I told myself that Joe would only be gone for one week. I sighed and got out my books. Jon (looks like Jonathan Groff Btw) was no where around and hadn't been for a while. But I knew where he was, he was with Selena doing "god knows what". I couldn't really care any less. I was fine on my own.

I slightly ran down for class, looking over my shoulder for Stacy, when I suddenly hit something hard and fell down. I looked up at what I had hit. It was an open locker door, but something was behind it and the only thing I thought was "Oh my…."..


End file.
